La vie d'un Prince
by Felicis3
Summary: DM/HG principalement comme ça s'annonce. C'est un essai. C'est vous qui décidez si je continue ou pas.
1. Chapter 1

Je suis un Serpentard.

Ou plutôt un _Serpent_, c'est cela, non?

Né d'une famille très aisée, en banlieue de Londres, je me suis vite adapté au style de vie de ma maison. Jeu de courbettes, d'alliances ou de servitude, je maîtrise les ficelles du pouvoir comme je manie mon sexe le matin au réveil, c'est-à-dire de façon experte, efficace, tout en restant expéditive.

Ce n'est qu'une manière d'imager la situation. La vulgarité a le don de d'englober, tout en spécifiant la réalité, de dédramatiser une idée générale peu avenante et d'en faire un sujet de rigolade.

La réalité? Elle est moche, je ne puis le nier. La vie de collégien est plutôt banale. Réveil. Branlette. Douche. Branlette. Petit déjeuner. Cours. Pause. Branlette. Cours. Déjeuner. Cours. Pause. Entraînement. Dîner. Branlette. Devoirs. Entraînement. Branlette. Dodo.

Le manège se répète à chaque jour, sauf le week-end. Là, c'est le summum de la branlette. Faut faire gaffe de pas abuser, par contre. Les irritations, vous comprenez…

Parfois, on arrive à s'attirer les faveurs d'une collégienne. Là, c'est le Nirvana. Au diable la branlette, la vie d'adulte nous est ouverte!

Des lapins. On baise comme des petits lapins, à Serpentard.

Tenez, par exemple, je crois que Pansy Parkinson a passé absolument tous les mecs de Serpentards à partir de la quatrième année. Faut le faire tout de même… À peine seize ans et déjà quarante-trois conquêtes. Autant dire quelle jouit d'une jouissive notoriété, si vous me prêter le jeu de mot.

Bien sûr, la réflexion ne s'arrête pas ici. Cela signifie également que dix-sept de ces _conquêtes_ ont chopés la Syphilis. Depuis Nott, plus exactement, qui l'avait reçu d'une prostituée offerte par son père à son treizième anniversaire. La routine quoi.

En fait, si vous voulez absolument tout savoir, des dix-sept garçons ayant bénéficiés de cette « Surprise, signé Pansy » comme on s'amuse à l'appeler, trois d'entre eux sont de sa famille, dont son frère ainé, Anton. C'est dégoûtant, vous trouvez? On parle tout de même de la fillette qui se faisait sauter par son père jusqu'à l'âge de neuf ans. Au moins, avec Anton, elle était pleinement consentante. Comment je le sais? Simple. Ils ont fait ça dans la Salle Commune devant tout le monde. Anton a toujours aimé s'exhiber avec ses conquêtes. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs. Si mon engin était petit comme celui d'Anton, je ne m'amuserais pas à le montrer. En fait, je crois que je serais encore puceau. Oui, c'est probable. J'ai toujours soupçonné ma propre confiance d'être influencée par la taille relativement impressionnante de mon phallus.

Personnellement, j'ai eu la chance d'être plutôt précoce. À douze ans, le mystère du corps de Pansy n'en était plus un et mon désir avait largement eu le temps de s'estomper au cours de nos nuits dans la Salle sur Demande. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Les maladies, très peu pour moi.

Certains pourraient penser que la question sexuelle a été assez explorée pour le moment. Or, il n'en est rien.

À Serpentard, on est salaud.

À Serpentard, on est méchant.

À Serpentard, on est avide.

Mais, à Serpentard, on est surtout réaliste.

Absolument tout de la vie d'un étudiant – pensionnaire dune école mixte ou habitant d'une banlieue tranquille du fin fond de l'Irlande – se rapporte immanquablement au sexe. Le sexe à l'état pur. Au diable les sentiments! Ici, c'est la loi de la jungle, la copulation sans limite, le plaisir avant tout.

Ici, on baise.

Sexe. Sexe. Sexe. Sexe.

Je suis un obsédé? Oui, pas vous?

Serpentardes. Gryffondores. Serdaigles. Poufsouffles. Même le professeur Sinistra y est passée. Il faut dire que je fais plutôt vieux pour mon âge et qu'elle, de son côté, n'avait rien contre le fait que je n'aie que quatorze ans, à l'époque. On peut dire, dans tous les cas, que le prof d'astronomie avait su me faire monter au septième ciel assez rapidement. Moi, qui me vantait de ma durabilité incroyable dans un lit, faisait plutôt pâle figure cette nuit-là face à l'expérience d'une femme mûre en chaleur.

La voilà, d'ailleurs, qui passe dans le couloir. Je lui jette un clin d'œil. Elle poursuit sa route, indifférente. Je perçois pourtant une jolie teinte rose monter à ses joues. Il y a encore de l'espoir, on dirait.

Bof, de toute façon elle est déjà _used_. Je n'aime pas repasser mes vieux coups. Il me faut du nouveau, du concret.

Enfin, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas goûté à une nouvelle fille. Il faudrait pallier à ce manque. Voyons voir, la prochaine passante potable devrait faire l'affaire.

Parvati Patil. _Used._

Padma. _Used_. Il ne faudrait pas que sa sœur l'apprenne d'ailleurs.

Susan Bones. J'ai dit potable. Cette fille est affligeante.

Cho Chang. _Used_. Jolie… mais quelle mauvaise baise!

Ginny Weasley. _Used_. Eh oui! Il faut croire que la haine du grand frère pour les Serpents n'était pas héréditaire.

Luna Lovegood. Non. Tout simplement, non. J'ai une réputation à conserver, après tout.

Christine St-Claire. _Used_.

Clara Stiler. _Used_.

Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger? Beurk, non mais quelle idée.

Un début d'érection me trahit. Non… se pourrait-il que?

Je me retourne. Hermione Granger. Elle est… Eh bien, qui l'eût cru?

Les fesses bombées, les lèvres pulpeuses, le corps élancé, musclé, tout en possédant certaines rondeurs bien placées. Des seins magnifiques, une allure gracieuse.

Cette fille a vraiment tout pour elle. Mais je dois me reprendre. L'amie de Potter et Weasley, quelle idée. Elle a probablement baisée les deux. Peut-être même les deux _en même temps_. Mon érection se fait soudain plus pressante dans mon caleçon. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? Hermione Granger, c'est hors de question!

Mon membre se durcit encore et toujours. Cela me fait mal. Vraiment mal. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je dois me vider. N'importe qui fera l'affaire.

Et justement, ce n'importe qui est en vue.

« Pansy. » Elle semble frustrée. Parfait.

« Oui, Draco? »

Après tout, qui a dit que les condoms n'existaient pas?

Ce soir, le roi des Serpents va se défouler.

___

_Lol. C'est amusant parfois d'écrire des histoires plus communes, plus réalistes. Je me suis toujours questionné sur le manque d'appétit sexuel des persos d'Harry Potter. La réponse réside probablement dans un souci de plaire au large public. Je n'aurais effectivement pas particulièrement aimé ce genre d'épisode lorsque j'avais dix. Et vous?:P_

_P.S. Cette fic pourrait se résumer en un one-shot, tout dépendant de vos commentaires, s'il y à lieu. Je ne verse pas dans les fictions à caractère sexuel habituellement donc on verra bien!_

_Felicis3._


	2. Chapter 2

Jai toujours aimé les fellations.

C'est relaxant, non? Un mouvement discontinu tout en restant fluide, étrange tout en étant plaisant, neutre et engagé à la fois. C'est la Cadillac des Cadillacs. En d'autres mots, c'est la banalité dans son état le plus basique. En ce qui me concerne, du moins.

Un moyen de se décharger on ne peut plus efficace, dans tous les cas. Pour la baise sans émotions, la _pipe_ demeure un élément incontournable, surtout lorsqu'elle implique deux garçons.

Je ne suis pas homosexuel. Simplement, vous admettrez que les filles n'ont jamais été très à l'aise avec un bâton dans la bouche, particulièrement lorsque le bâton en question possède l'option « arrosoir » intégré. Certaines y prennent un grand plaisir, je l'admets, mais le fait reste le même, elles ne savent pas y faire en matière de fellation. Avec les mecs, c'est une toute autre histoire. Sucer, lécher, caresser, avaler, certains sont de véritables perles et me font agir comme une véritable bombe à retardement, si vous saisissez la cours de mes pensées. Or, encore faut-il les trouver, ces perles.

La sélection des mecs _bons à baiser_ est délicate. En fait, le principe reste le même avec les garçons et les filles, hormis ce détail : la sélection.

Première étape : _La considération des enjeux_. Je suis un garçon. Les garçons baisent les filles. Biologiquement, on ne s'y trompera pas, c'est l'option la plus logique dans la voie de la reproduction humaine. Le sperme féconde l'ovule pour créer un nouveau collégien de Poudlard, qui lui-même sera éventuellement prêt à répéter le même manège pour ainsi assurer la pérennité de la race.

Seulement voilà, nous traitons ici de fellation. Un estomac, qu'il appartienne à un garçon ou à une fille, n'a aucune propriété reproductrice. C'est une certitude que j'ai acquise au fil des ans. Je ne suis jamais devenu père suite à une fellation. L'expérience parle et les ignorants se taisent!

Alors. Suivant le raisonnement que les garçons sucent – règle générale, toute règle possédant son exception – de manière plus efficace que les filles et ayant la certitude que l'exercice de la fellation n'a aucune propriété reproductrice, la bonne marche à suivre réside donc dans l'impératif du sexe oral entre garçons. C'est tautologique, c'est parfait, c'est dédicacé _Malefoy_.

Arrive donc la seconde étape, soit _l'application_ elle-même, car un garçon ne suce pas un autre garçon, c'est écrit dans _Mille et une règles pour rendre vos parents traditionalistes fiers de vous_. Socialement parlant, les rapports homosexuels dans la Grande-Bretagne magique reviennent à un suicide, purement et simplement. Or, on en vient à une vision paradoxale de l'acte. En effet, la fellation n'a jamais tué un étudiant de Poudlard. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est jouir suite à un mouvement de va et vient prolongé, dans la bouche de préférence.

Il faut donc se cacher pour le faire. C'est idiot, mais c'est comme ça. Sucer, c'est risquer, se faire sucer, ça se mérite. Il faut y appliquer les efforts requis.

Heureusement, je suis Draco Malefoy. Trouver quelqu'un ne fait pas parti de mes préoccupations. Le sexe me trouve, pas le contraire. L'endroit idéal pour l'exercice de l'acte est un aspect beaucoup plus embêtant. Ma chambre? Trop risqué, Goyle ne sait peut-être pas écrire, mais il sait parler. La Salle sur Demande? Trop fréquenté depuis que Potter y met le nez régulièrement. La volière? Moui… Il est 7h30. Tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle et prend son petit déjeuner. De plus, quel magnifique endroit pour planer un peu avant les cours…

Reste à trouver la victime. Ho! Mais regardez qui voilà! Oui, c'est lui qu'il me faut. Il est peut-être laid mais une bouche reste une bouche, et une érection m'est tellement aisée à trouver.

« Longdubat! Vient là je dois te causer. »

Pas de doute, avec un nom comme celui-là, on risque de ne pas s'ennuyer…

___

_Très court chapitre, encore plus que le dernier! Mais bon, l'important c'est qu'il vous plaise, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!! _

_Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos superbes reviews, elles m'ont vraiment faites plaisir! J'avoue que sept reviews pour 1000 mots, c'est vraiment plus que je ne l'estimais, ni même ne l'espérais!!!_

_On suit la même formule! Si le prochain chapitre vous plaît, j'en post un autre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, soyez honnête et dites le quand même lol :P Je ne vous tuerai, ni ne vous cyber-tuerai pas;)_

_Felicis3. _


End file.
